Survivors
by Daybreak1591
Summary: It all lasted three days. The flu swept throughout the world in three days. Killing over 95% of the worlds population. The Wizarding world was not saved. Based on the TV series Survivors.


Survivors

It all lasted three days. The flu swept throughout the world in three days. Killing over 95% of the worlds population. The Wizarding world was not saved.

Yes, they have better medicines to the muggles. Yes, they have better immune systems and a longer lifespan then the muggles, but nothing their advanced potions and spells could do to stop it.

A few of the younger Hufflepuffs had been the first to go down at Hogwarts. Of course no-one had known what it was then. They were taken to St. Mungo's after Madam Pomfrey had failed to heal them. The Ravenclaws were hit next, then the Slytherins. Those with the lowest immune systems being the worst affected. Gryffindor was the last affected, but by no means the least. Everyone had panicked as Katie Bell had fainted in the Common Room.

Classes were stopped, because the teachers were ill. The students too sick to learn. The worst off were in the infirmary, but with Madam Pomfrey herself ill they were left as untreated as the rest of the school. Those few that were still well enough were down in the Dungeons with an extremely snarky Snape, making fever reducing and pepper up potions to try and relieve its effects.

The Second day was when the deaths began. Gryffindor tower had been quiet as they realised Katie was no longer breathing.

The Third day began. Dumbledore had died. McGonagall not long after. Then the first years. Then more. After that the students began dropping like flies. They began to go unnoticed by those not on personal basis with the deceased. Left wherever they had been, people around to drawn up by their own illness.

"Their will be those with natural immunity, their has to be", where Hermione's last words. Then she held the long cold hand of Ron's and silently closed her eyes.

The students that were left by the time night was drawn, were still by the time the sun had risen. It had risen without a word, illuminating itself on a world that had been completely changed over night.

Harry shifted slightly. Then brought his head up with a jerk. He was in his dormitory, still bent over the motionless bodies of Ron and Hermione. A lump caught in his throat and he found himself once again sobbing bent double onto the mattress of Ron's bed.

A few hours later, he stiffly made his way over to the other beds in the room. Dean and Seamus lay together in Dean's bed, they were naked and tangled in each others limbs. Neville lay by himself in his bed. Tear tracks marked forever on his face. His eyes wide and staring at his bed. Harry with no tears left to shed had pressed his hands to Neville's face and shut his eyes.

Without looking at the bed's Harry quickly walked from the room. Downstairs wasn't as empty as Harry had hoped. The bodies of Fred, George and Ginny were in the armchair by the fire. Fred and George either side of Ginny, embracing her in a double hug. The bodies of other students Harry didn't know were dotted about the room, some alone, others in pairs holding hands, other in groups huddled together.

The Fat Lady had been sobbing in her portrait when Harry had left the Common Room. She had called out to him, but he had ignored her, not wanting to talk to anyone. One or two other portraits had called out to him as he had passed, more of them crying as the Fat Lady had been doing, but he ignored them as he had her. More Students were in the corridors, those from different houses who had to see each other at the end, hidden in alcoves and classrooms along the way.

Slowly he made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Art room. He needed to see Lupin, the newly appointed teacher had had the full moon last night, he needed to see if he was okay. He needed to know if he was still alive.

The door had creaked as Harry pushed it open, dreading what he would find. He slowly made his way across the room and up the short stairs to his office. He opened the door to the privet room opposite. He saw Lupin on the bed and knew the worst had happened. He looked away as a sob broke through his throat, he was just about to shut the door again, when a noise from inside the room caught his attention. Lupin was shifting about on the bed, when he caught sight of Harry standing frozen in the doorway.

"Harry?" he questioned meekly.

Harry sobbed again and before he knew it he had flung himself at Lupin and was pouring his heart out on his chest. Lupin gathered him up as you would a small child and rubbed his back.

"Your alive" he choked out finally.

"Yes, Harry. I would never leave you", Remus replied, then carefully added in a soft whisper. "How many others?".

"Everyone," came the small answer. "Everyone, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Everyone. You're the first person I've come across, save the portraits."

Remus' rubbing stopped for a short minute, before he let out a heavy sigh, his voice weary and sad. "Come on, let's go to the Great Hall, if any one else is alive they would be there."

Shivering and hiccupping Harry slowly stood up and Remus led the way out of the class room and down the Hall. They passed the Infirmary on the way. The door was left open. Students filled the beds, many of them with more then one occupant. Numerous children on the floor, some even waiting outside the hospital wing. But they were all still now. Remus took Harry's arm gently and led him away from the scene.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, Harry had trouble breathing. Tear streaming down his face and his breath catching in his throat. There was a one of the younger Ravenclaw girls was waiting in the Hall, pale faced and scared. She jumped as Harry and Lupin entered. Then began trembling. Harry walked to her, still crying silently and gathered her up in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, just as Harry had to Lupin early. For a while they just sat, Harry rocking her slowly and saying small words of comfort. Even after she had stopped crying, she sat in his arms taking as much comfort as she could.

Half an hour passed in much the same fashion, one of them crying whilst the others gave comfort. The girl introduced herself as Anna. She had been much in the same position as Harry, waking up surrounded by her friends and had ran to the Hall as fast as she could.

Lupin had taken the liberty of ordering some food from the Kitchens. The house elves it seemed had not been affected. The sandwiches came quickly but no-one was in the mood to eat. They did so, if only to keep their minds off what had happened. Harry was about to pick up his second sandwich when a voice floated from the doorway.

" Oh great, of course Harry bloody Potter had to survive didn't he." Harry looked up sharply to find no other then Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape standing the entrance. "He couldn't just do us the favour of dying with everyone else, but no and what's the first thing he does when he wakes up and finds everyone dead around him, he goes to the great hall and pigs out on food, then finds the nearest girl and . . . " His tirade was quickly ended by sharp tug to his upper arm and he was dragged along the hall and dumped unceremoniously onto the bench by Professor Snape. He was about to get back up when a glare sat him back down again.

"Five of us, that is it. " Professor Snape said solemnly. "Five out of nearly three hundred student and teachers, five of us live. A werewolf, A twelve year old girl, two fifteen year old boys and me."


End file.
